Season 03 Episode 18 Jeffery Levine
(068) The Super Show Season 3 Episode 18: Jeffery Levine Generic Intro: Characters Hi, I'm Brian Henson. The fans of The Super Show are sometimes really crazy people. It's amazing. Every crazy little walk-on character, they know the names. So if you want a few facts that will impress your friends, tell them about these characters. Here's Wayne and Wanda. These two were an accident-prone singing duo who were in the pilot but only actually lasted throughout the first season. Or how about Billy Biggle & Ruby Biggle. These 2 characters that appeared in Kidsongs & on the T.V. show series in 1994. Or here's Fleet Scribbler who's an abrasive tabloid reporter that the press loved but the show's writers couldn't stand. He was soon written out of the show. Just keep watching and you might see Fleet and a few other unsung Super Character heroes on The Super Show. Cold Open Scooter enters the dressing room & tells Jeffery Levine that he is "happy as a clam". The clams come into the dressing room, complaing & being generally miserable. Jeffery Levine adds, "Well, some clams." Opening Theme Beauregard: Watch it guys, i'm making dust (Statler & Waldorf coughs) Gonzo's Trumpet Gonzo goes to blow his trumpet & the rain comes down to get Gonzo wet. Gonzo: I'm getting wet Stage Curtain Kermit welcomes us again to our show & tonight's guest star is Jeffery Levine, which makes the AM Groupies go crazy. When Kermit introduces the Hawaiian number for the opening act, the Lavendar AM Groupie asks Kermit if Jeffery is going to wear the grass skirt. Hawaiian War Chant In Hawaii, Animal plays the Hawaiian drums, while Christian Buenaventura, Michelle Montoya, Spencer Liff & Tiffany Burton perform the dance number when the penguins & Annie Sue Pig do their "Au we ta huala" part & Quango the Wild Gorilla throws coconuts at the penguins. Balcony Waldorf: Did you see that Statler? Statler: That gorilla threw coconuts at the penguins. (Statler Chuckles) Backstage Kermit notices that the show's off to a decent start, unaware of the AM Groupies are right behind him. When he sees them & tells the girls that they aren't allowed backstage. The girls tell him that they have backstage passes, confusing him. It makes sense however, when he spots Scooter counting out 29 bucks., Kermit tells the the groupies they aren't going to see Jeffery Levine, but when Kermit goes out to make the intro. Scooter tells the girls that Kermit wants to stay right there so they can see Jeffery Levine up close Stage Curtain Kermit introduces the lovely boy from Where In The World Is Carmen Sandiego episode from 1995 named Mr. Jeffery Levine singing "It's Funny", from Sesame Street It's Funny Backed up by Winnie The Pooh, Eeyore & Tigger, Jeffery Levine sings the song with the Laughing Anything Muppets. Balcony Waldorf: He, He, What a funny laugh Statler: That song I remembered from Sesame Street (They Chuckle) Backstage Kermit thought that number was very funny. Jeffery Levine walks off-stage laughing again. Kermit calms Jeffery Levine down. The AM Groupies were funny that the song "It's Funny" that from Sesame Street. Jeffery Levine & the AM Groupies walks up to the dressing room. Dressing Room Jeffery Levine & the AM Groupies enter the dressing room, Jeffery Levine explains about making the movie about fighting & likes to work out. As he demonstrates a few punches. Jeffery Levine discovers that the Punching Bag in his dressing room is alive & can talk. Punching Bag: Hey, Jeffery, remember me. I am the Talking Punching Bag Stage Curtain Kermit introduces the game show "Say The Word" with our host Sonny Friendly Sonny Friendly's Game Show Sonny Friendly hosts "Say The Word", with our contestants Boo Bailey & Shira Roth. The contestant Boo Bailey must get his partner to say the secret word "Love". In 50 seconds, Boo Bailey gives clues to Shira Roth. The clues are parent, child, or friend. Shira Roth says "Love" & they win. Shira Roth hugs Boo Bailey & Sonny Friendly (U.S. Spot) Lady Be Good Billy Biggle sings the song, accompanied by Floyd Pepper, Piglet & Zoot Dressing Room Shira Roth enters the dressing room & does the news report about Jeffery Levine. Jeffery Levine is standing up & getting to dance "The Hokey Pokey". Jeffery Levine needs someone who can help us. Shira Roth asks "Who might be". Jeffery Levine says "Snoopy". Snoopy walks inside the dressing room to help us do the hokey pokey. Shira Roth says "You saw it first on The Super Show". So, Jeffery Levine helps Snoopy to do the Hokey Pokey all by himself. Snoopy puts his right foot & his left foot in, out & shakes. Then Jeffery Levine puts his right arm & left arm in, out & shakes it too. Shira Roth liked that one. Snoopy puts his tail in, out & shakes it. Shira Roth looks at Snoopy's tail & say "I liked that tail you were shaking". Finally, Jeffery Levine & Snoopy put our whole selves in, out & shakes it. In that line from the song The Hokey Pokey. "You do the hokey pokey & you turn yourself around, That's what it's all about". Shira Roth liked that dance. Kermit walks in the dressing room & says "You did a good job Shira, for doing a report on helping doing The Hokey Pokey". Balcony Statler: What a cool dance Jeffery did on this show Waldorf: It does when he turns myself around (They Chuckle) Daffy Duck On Violin Daffy Duck: Ladies & Gentlemen, I would like to play the violin to "The William Tell Overture" Daffy Duck plays "The William Tell Overture" on the violin, as he plays it while the rats dance to that song just like the chickens in the movie "The Muppets Take Manhattan". The audience cheers as Christian Buenaventura & Tiffany Burton gave Daffy Duck 2 bouquets of flowers. Backstage Spencer Liff uses his punching bag. Kermit watches him, Kermit thought that the punching bag was in the dressing room that Sylvester Stallone did on The Muppet Show. Then, Fozzie Bear wants to try the punching bag & says that he has an act to do with the punching bag. Kermit goes on stage to introduce Fozzie Bear. Spencer Liff says he will watch him Stage Curtain Kermit introduces the world's funniest funny-man Fozzie Bear & his talking punching bag Fozzie's Comedy Act Fozzie Bear does the monologue with his Talking Punching Bag. Fozzie Bear tells the joke about punching. I saw six men kicking and punching the mother-in-law. My neighbor said' Are you going to help? I said' No, six should be enough. Fozzie Bear warms up & he punches with the punching bag. The punching bag says "So I became the punching bag." So, Fozzie Bear tells his next joke while punching with the punching bag really harder. Fozzie says "Joe Smith was reading over my shoulder while I wrote the report sent to you earlier today. Kindly read only the odd numbered lines 3, 5, etc. for my true assessment of his ability." The punching bag knocks over Fozzie Bear & falls down. Balcony Statler: That punching bag sure make for the different show Waldorf: Yes, but he all-right until the punching bag is on stage (They Chuckle) Stage Curtain Kermit introduces Jeffery Levine's finale A Bird In A Gilded Cage Jeffery Levine, Fozzie Bear, Winnie The Pooh, Gonzo & The Anything Muppets sing in the bar, including Statler & Waldorf in tears. Onstage In Bar Jeffery Levine tells Kermit that he had a great time on the show & hopes that he didn't hurt the talking punching bag earlier. The bag is fine & even comes on to ash for "One's for old time's sake". Kermit closes out the show & says "You've been a wonderful laugh's track" Closing Theme Waldorf: My tears are still rolling down Statler: I'll cheer you up when you feel better Waldorf: Thank you Statler. Thank you. Category:Super Show Episode Guide